


The Enchanted Florest

by Kartt



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Asexual Character, Genderqueer Character, M/M, More tags to be added, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Lafayette, Nonbinary Peggy, Other, Trans Character, Wedding, ace Herc, genderqueer john, trans hercules
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2018-12-10 02:34:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11682243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kartt/pseuds/Kartt
Summary: Lafayette owns a flower shop.Hercules has been given the job of figuring out the arrangements for his friends wedding.Alexander and John are in love and so excited for their wedding.





	1. Gloxinia: Love at First Sight

**Author's Note:**

> Comments/kudos/critiques always welcome.....and they give me motivation

Lafayette hums softly, walking down stairs to their shop. They start working on some window arrangements, carefully picking each flower to complement the rest of the bouquet not only style wise but in meaning as well.

Lafayette had always enjoyed flowers, ever since they were little. They'd grown up helping their grandmother in her garden, asking question after question about all the flowers and herbs she'd kept. On their thirteenth birthday Grandmother had gotten them a book of flower meanings, they'd thanked her and ran to the garden finding the meaning of as many of the flowers that they could. They kept that book with them everywhere they went, always trying to learn more.

They smile to themselves as they place a few white carnations into a bouquet of freesias before placing it in the shops window.

They remember when Grandmother had died, it was a few weeks after their twentieth birthday. They remember the spiral of depression they were thrown into at the loss of her. They stayed locked in their room barely coming out, the garden they had worked so hard on with their grandmother wilted and died, becoming a sea of browns and grays. They needed to leave, to go someplace new. They packed their things and headed to America. It was difficult, the first few months, trying to find a place to stay, to work, with their limited English. But thankfully with the money their grandmother had left they never struggled too hard. They eventually found a small shop for sale, with an apartment included upstairs. They knew exactly what they wanted to do with it, so they bought it, and thus 'The Enchanted Florist' was born.

Lafayette takes one last look around the shop, making sure everything is in order, before pulling on their green apron and flipping the sign to open. They sit behind the counter and wait for the customers.

The day has been slow, only a few people coming in for some bouquets, they take a spray bottle and start watering the small section of succulents and cacti when they hear the bell above the door, "Oh! I'll be right with you."

"Ah, no rush." They hear a deep voice reply.

They quickly finish up before turning to find a very attractive man standing in front of the bouquet display. They pause, taking in his appearance, he's wearing a tight black t-shirt leaving nothing to the imagination, a pair of nice jeans, and a gray beanie. They snap out of it and smile walking up to him "Bonjour mon amie, I am Lafayette how can I help you?"

The man smiles widely, he has a very nice smile Laf thinks. "Ah I'm Hercules and uh well my friends are getting married and asked me to help with the flowers cuz I'm pretty good with colors, but I know nothing about flowers and I'm a little lost." He rubs the back of his neck chuckling sheepishly.

Lafayette smiles "Well I think I can help with that. May I ask what the color scheme is for the wedding?"

Hercules pulls out some color swatches from his pocket "Yeah, here they are. Emerald, gold, and cream.."

Lafayette hums and nods "I think I know what we can do..." they smile at him "Could I know a little about your friends? I usually like to make arrangements special for who they are for." They see the confusion on his face "Each flower has its own meaning, so I try to make personalized arrangements for each customer whenever I am able."

Hercules smiles "Huh, I didn't know that..that's really cool. Um yeah I can tell you a bit about them....uh alex is pretty stubborn and hardheaded but once you become his friend he's there forever," he chuckles "the guy is really passionate too. And John, man he's got the patients of a saint to be able to deal with Alex for the rest of their lives." He laughs, "He's pretty passionate too, a really kind dude. There really good for each other."

Lafayette smiles, already creating a few arrangements in their mind "Come come, I think I have a few ideas." They lead him over to their station as they grab many different kinds of flowers.

Lafayette explains themselves as they create an arrangement "So we are starting with green roses; they symbolize a new phase in life, good health, and harmony. Then we take these cream Gladiolus; which symbolize strength, faithfulness, and never giving up. And last we add a few marigolds; symbolizing passion, creativity, and wishes of a bright future." They smile at Hercules, presenting the bouquet. "Does this look acceptable?"

Hercules blinks, processing the information given to him, and smiles "Its perfect. The guys'll love this....could you write the meanings down though, I don't think I'd be able to remember them and I know that Al would love it."

Lafayette nods "Of course!" They grab a pice of paper and start writing the meanings, "Do you know how many arrangements you'll need, and when you'll need them by?"

Hercules shakes his head "Not really.." he chuckles "I was really only supposed to get ideas today, but this is perfect! I'll have to talk to the guys about it, but I'll be back and let you know."

Lafayette nods, writing something else on the notecard before handing it to him, "My number," they feel their face flush "so you can get ahold of me. As a shop owner of course. Very professional."

Hercules takes the card with a smirk "And if I'd like to get ahold of you for personal reasons?"

Lafayette stares for a moment before snapping out of it "Of course. Yes!" They giggle, "That would be wonderful."

Hercules pockets the card and grabs the bouquet "How much do I owe you?"

Lafayette shakes their head "This one is on me, I will not ask for payment until the wedding is over and everyone is happy with it."

Hercules hums with a smile "Ah, well thank you. I'll get in touch with you soon." He winks as he leaves the shop.

Lafayette lets out a happy little sigh. They feel their phone vibrate, looking at it they read a new text.

  
**From: Unknown number**  
_Hey, this is Herc! It was so nice to meet you :D_

  
Lafayette smiles and saves the number into their phone.

  
**To: Hercules**  
_It was very nice to meet you as well ami! I cannot wait to hear about how your friends feel about the arrangement!_

**From: Hercules** _I'll be sure to let you know :) maybe over coffee this weekend?_

 

Lafayette giggles and holds their phone to their chest happily, they quickly stuff their phone into their pocket as someone walks through the door, making a mental note to text Hercules back when they can.


	2. Freesia: Trust and Sweetness

Lafayette locks up the store at the end of the day with a smile on their face. They pull their phone out of their pocket and see another text from Hercules.

**From: Hercules**  
_Sorry, that was probably too forward..if you don't want to meet I'll just text you that's cool too_

Lafayette quickly types out a response, feeling guilty about not answering earlier.

**To:Hercules**  
_No no I'd love to meet for coffee! I'm sorry work got a bit busy after you left and I wasn't able to get to my phone_

**From: Hercules**  
_Oh god I'm sorry about that_  
**From: Hercules**  
_If you're still open to having coffee even after seeing how I am lol_

Lafayette bites their lip giggling at how adorable he is.

 **To: Hercules**  
_Of course I'd still like to!_

**From: Hercules**  
_That's great! How does tomorrow at 8 sound?_

**To: Hercules**  
_Sounds perfect I can't wait :D_

Lafayette unlocks the door to their apartment, smiling down at their cat who rubs herself against their legs. They pick her up "Bonjour Adrienne, did you have a good day today?" They scratch behind her ears, feeling her purr against their chest. "I sure did, a man came into the shop today." They place her on the counter so they can grab her food "He was very nice...and very attractive. I'm meeting him tomorrow for coffee, and I'm a little nervous." They place her food own on the counter in front of her, petting her as she eats. "I don't know how to tell him about my gender...I think I really like him but I don't know how he'll react..." they sigh "what do you think mon chaton?"

Adrianne blinks up at them and meows, rubbing her head against their beard. Lafayette giggles and scratches under her chin, "You are right mon chaton, I should not worry too much. If it is meant to be then it will happen." They kiss her head, picking her up and carrying her to the couch, "I will shower and change, I will be right back." They sigh, letting the warm water cascade down their back as they think about tomorrow. "It'll be okay Marie..stop worrying.."

They finish up their shower and pull on their nightgown. They sit on the couch next Adrianne and open their laptop, ordering pizza for dinner. They pull up Netflix, connecting to the TV. They pet Adrianne, "Now what should we watch dear?" She nuzzles into their leg, purring. Lafayette smiles "Parks and Rec it is." They start the first episode, only pausing when the pizza arrives. They spend the entire night bingeing the show, falling asleep in the middle of the series with Adrianne asleep on their chest.

  
                     • • •

  
Lafayette feels a buzzing against their back, they grumble and reach under them grabbing their phone.

**From: Hercules**  
_Hey just realized I didn't give you the address of the place so here you go! Or if you'd rather me pick you up I can do that too :D_

Lafayette smiles, petting Adrianne's head as she kneads into their chest, "What do you think? Have him pick me up?" She purrs, pushing her head into their hand. They smile, "Alright."

**To: Hercules**  
_Actually if you could pick me up that'd be wonderful! I live above the shop :)_

They smile at the three thumbs up emojis Hercules had sent. They go into the kitchen and feed Adrienne before going into their room to get ready. They bite their lip as they look their closet, trying to decide which outfit to wear. They eventually settle on a blue and pink floral crop top with a pair of white shorts and a pair of white heels. They apply some subtle eye makeup and some pink lip gloss.

They check their phone seeing a text from Hercules saying he's outside. They quickly put their hair up and grab their purse, putting their sunglasses on the top of their head. They pet Adrienne on their way out "I will be home later mon chaton." They lock the door behind them and hurry down the stairs. They smile when they see Hercules outside the shop's door, they open it, locking it behind them, "Ah hello hello, it's very nice to see you again Hercules."

Hercules smiles, eyes looking over their outfit, making them shift nervously, "Hey, it's great to see you too Laf. Especially after making a fool of myself in text." He laughs, "Love the outfit by the way, it really suits you."

Lafayette blushes, smiling wide, "Thank you!" Hercules nods, opening the door for them. They nod their thanks as they get in, "I must confess, I was a little nervous to wear this today..."

Hercules starts the car, giving them a puzzled look, "How come?" He pulls away from the shop, starting toward the coffee shop.

Lafayette wrings their hands, "Ah..I was unsure of how you would react to it. Some are not very accepting of my gender.."

Hercules smiles softly, "Well I have absolutely no problem with it. Wear whatever you feel the best in, y' know? Oh! And what are your pronouns? I don't want to accidentally misgender you."

Lafayette lets out a sigh of relief, "I am nonbinary and I prefer they or them pronouns."

Hercules nods smiling, "Thank you for sharing that with me..." he bites his lip "I guess I can do the same.." he takes a deep breath, fingers drumming against the steering wheel "I'm trans...he/him pronouns." He smiles shakily.

Lafayette places a comforting hand on his arm, "Thank you for sharing that with me, I feel honored that you could tell me."

Hercules chuckles "Well its only fair, you opened up first."

The rest of the drive was filled with comfortable silence, broken only by the quite music coming from the radio.

Once they reach the coffee shop they both get out of the car, Lafayette links arms with Hercules, a smile on their face. "I've never been here before, it looks so cute."

Hercules opens the door, letting them in first, "Yeah it's pretty great, a friend of mine actually owns it." He leads them to the counter, "Hey Pegs, I'll take my usual and a breakfast sandwich."

The person behind the counter, apron covered in pins one of which that states their pronouns as they/them and another showing their name is Peggy, smiles. "Sure thing wonder boy. And what can I get you?" They smile at Laf.

Lafayette looks at the menu, "Oh..a uh large iced mocha and a chocolate chunk muffin please?"

Peggy smiles "Of course, I'll have that right out for you two. It'll be $12.73."

Hercules reaches into his pocket, grabbing his wallet, "I've got it."  
  
Lafayette grabs their own wallet "Are you sure?"

Hercules laughs, "Of course I'm sure." He hands Peggy $15, "Put the rest in the tip jar."

Peggy thanks him before they get started on the drinks.

Hercules links arms with Lafayette again, taking them to a table. He pulls out their chair, letting them sit before sitting himself, "So, we should probably get to know one another yeah?"

Lafayette smiles, "Well I think we already know some of the more important things," they giggle, "so I don't see why not."

Hercules smiles, "We should play 20 questions, y'know we each ask each other 20 questions?" When Lafayette approves with a nod Hercules continues, "I'll go first...hmm favorite animal?"

Lafayette goes through their camera roll before pulling up a picture of Adrianne, "I love cats, this is my cat Adrianne."

Hercules smiles, "Aw she's adorable!"

Peggy brings the couple's food and drinks, "Enjoy you two." They wink at Herc before leaving.

Hercules chuckles and takes a sip of his drink as Lafayette thinks of a question to ask.

"What do you like to do for fun?"

Hercules hums, "Well my biggest hobby is actually my job. I'm a tailor."

Lafayette leans in, interested, "Really? That's amazing! I don't think I'd be able to have the patients for that." They giggle, taking a bite of their muffin.

The two spend hours answering each others questions back and forth, laughing and joking. Eventually they leave the shop, waving goodbye to Peggy, and heading back to the car. Lafayette climbs in, smiling softly at Hercules, "I had a lot of fun today Hercules."

Hercules pats their knee with a smile, "So did I Laf, hope we can do this again soon."

Lafayette nods, "I'd like that." The car goes quiet, a soft, comfortable quiet, as Hercules continues driving.

"Oh! I almost forgot!" Lafayette starts at Hercules's sudden outburst. "Sorry, I just forgot to tell you that Alex and John absolutely loved the bouquet. And Al was super into the meanings behind them."

Lafayette chuckles, "I am glad they liked it."

Hercules smiles widely at them, pulling up to their shop. He gets out of the car at the same time as Laf. He rubs the back of his neck sheepishly, "I really did have a great time today, I feel like I've known you a whole lot longer then just two days...it's really nice."

Lafayette smiles at him, gently cupping his face, "Me too Hercules." They gently pull him down into a soft kiss, arms wrapping around his neck. Hercules takes a moment before starting to kiss back, arms going around their waist. Lafayette pulls away, breathless, "Would you like to come up to my apartment?" When Hercules nods, they take his hand and leading him upstairs.


	3. Honeysuckle: Happiness & Sweetness

Lafayette drops Hercules's hand to unlock their door. They stand aside to let Herc enter first, "Welcome!"

Hercules smiles and steps inside, "Thank you, it's nice." He jumps when he feels something against his leg, looking down he sees a cat. He picks her up, petting her, "You must be Adrianne, I've heard so much about you." He chuckles as she meows up at him, rubbing her head into his hand.

Lafayette smiles widely, "Oh she never takes to someone this quickly!" They scratch behind her ears.

Hercules feels himself flush, "Well you know what they say about animals being good judges of character." He laughs awkwardly at his attempt of a joke.

Lafayette giggles and nods, "That is true." They gasp quietly, "Oh! Where are my manners?" They gesture to the couch, "Please have a seat. Can I get you anything to eat? Drink?"

Hercules takes off his shoes before going to sit on the couch, "Oh, no thanks I'm fine." He pats the spot next to him with a soft smile "I will ask for you to join me though." 

Lafayette sits on the couch next to him, probably closer then necessary seeing as there is plenty of room and they don't exactly need to be thigh to thigh. 

Neither of them mention it as Lafayette turns on the TV, "What do you like to watch?"

Hercules hums petting Adrianne, who has made herself at home in his lap, "Princess Bride?"

Lafayette hums "I have never seen that."

Hercules places a hand to his chest and gasps, "What? How could you have never seen it? It's a classic! That's it we're watching it, no ifs ands or buts about it."

Lafayette giggles "Of course of course, whatever you say." They start the movie, leaning into Hercules.

• • •

Lafayette gasps and lightly whacks Hercules's arm, "It's Wesley!" 

Hercules chuckles and wraps an arm around them "Mmhmm, keep watching."

Lafayette nuzzles into him, completely enthralled in the movie.

• • •

"Wait what? He can't be dead-" they hear the kid on screen start making the same argument."

Hercules huffs out a laugh "Watch the movie."

Lafayette pouts, but complies.

• • •

Lafayette smiles widely up at Hercules, bouncing slightly "That was amazing! Such a cute story!" 

Hercules smiles "Yeah? You like it?"

Lafayette nods "I loved it!" They look down as Adrianne meows loudly, kneading their thigh. They laugh, "Oh is it dinner time already?" They stand and stretch, "Hercules, what would you like?" 

Hercules smiles, "Wanna get Italian?"

Lafayette blushes and smiles, "As you wish." They giggle uncontrollably.

Hercules laughs and pulls them into his chest, pressing a quick kiss to their head, "You're adorable."

Lafayette gently pushes him away smiling, "Would you like to call while I feed Adrianne?" 

Hercules nods, "Just let me know what you want."

Lafayette grabs the cat food and the bowl, "Hm..do they have lemon chicken?"

"They sure do." He dials the number, placing the order. He comes back into the room, hanging up the phone, "I also ordered some desserts for us."

"Aw how sweet, thank you." They hug him, kissing his cheek.

Hercules bites his lip, holding them close, "Can I kiss you?" His voice, barely above a whisper.

Instead of answering, they pull him down into a kiss, "You don't have to ask." They lean in for another kiss, stepping back until their back is resting against the counter. 

They continue sharing kisses until the food arrives. 

Hercules gives them another quick kiss before going to grab the food. 

Lafayette sighs happily, pulling them selves onto the counter. They pull Adrianne into their lap, burying their face into her fur smiling. 

They look up as Hercules re enters the kitchen, "I've got food."

They grab some of the bags from his hands, placing them on the counter, "Thank you for this Hercules." The smile, scrunching up their nose as Hercules kisses their cheek.

"Course hon." He grabs the plates, setting them on the breakfast bar. They sit together, eating happily, sometimes sneaking food from each others plates.

Lafayette giggles as Hercules tries to stop them from taking another bite, they kiss him and steel a ravioli while he's distracted.

"Hey!" He laughs, kissing them again.

Resting their forehead against his, they smile, "Sorry.."

"No you're not."

They shake their head, "I'm not." They lean against him as they finish their dinners.

Wrapping his arm around them, Hercules reaches for the takeout bag "Hope you've still got room for dessert." 

They reach for a cannoli smiling, "Dessert does not go to the stomach Hercules," they laugh at his confused face, "it goes to the heart." They take a bite.

Hercules laughs loudly, resting his forehead on their shoulder, "I love that." 

Lafayette smiles widely, kissing his forehead, "Thank you." 

Grabbing his buzzing phone, Hercules frowns down at it, "Ah man..I've gotta go. The guys are freaking out about the wedding and they're asking for me to come over."

Pushing down on their disappointment, they nod, "Oh yeah of course, I'll walk you out." 

They both stand up, walking to the door, "Oh! Take these, they might help make your friends feel better." They smile, handing him the rest of the desserts.

Hercules smiles and kisses them, "Thank you. You're the best Laf, thanks for today. It was amazing, can we do it again soon?"

They pull him down for another quick kiss, "Of course, I would really love that." 

Hercules's hand pauses on the doorknob, "Hey," he bites his lip "since you're making the flower arrangements for the wedding maybe you should come too?" 

Lafayette smiles and nods, "As long as your friends wouldn't mind?"

Hercules chuckles, "Honestly it would probably really help them calm down." 

Lafayette nods putting on their shoes, "Then it is settled, we shall head over." They grab his hand and start walking down to the car. 

Squeezing their hand Hercules chuckles, "Thanks." He opens the door for them, letting them climb in.

"Of course. Thank you for inviting me." They lean over the console and kiss his cheek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey I know this chapter isn't that good but I'm trying to beat writers block by pumping out chapters, thanks for being patient guys


	4. Chrysanthemum: Wonderful Friend, Cheerfulness, Rest

Parking the car, Hercules turns towards them, "Okay..my friends are a little um..." he movies his hands strangely on either side of his head, "..byoioioing?" 

They tilt their head smiling, though confused, "I'm...sorry? I'm not familiar with that saying?"

Hercules chuckles "Its not really a saying, I just don't have the words to describe them. I love them both but they can be a bit much?"

Lafayette nods, "Ah, well I'm sure I will be fine." They give him a quick kiss, "After all I've got you here with me." Hercules nods and gets out of the car, Lafayette following behind him. Before he even knocks the door is thrown open by a frazzled looking man with dark hair.

"Herc thank god you're here!" He pulls Hercules in, not yet noticing the person following behind. "We were fine, but then we got a call that the dress wasn't going to be ready, and we can't agree on a flavor of cake or what drinks to have, and now I'm freaking out about everything else! What if the florist backs out or can't get the order ready in time? What if people who didn't RSVP show up? We won't have enough food Herc! And the dress! John loved that dress and now it's not gonna be here and they're freaking out in the bathroom but I'm freaking out too much to help them and-" 

"Al, calm down man. I told you I would've made the dress from the beginning and that hasn't changed, I'll get started on it tomorrow. You two never agree on flavors and always end up picking two, you can do that here too. The florist isn't going to back out, this is actually them. Lafayette this is Alex, Alex this is Lafayette." 

Lafayette smiles and waves, putting their hand out to shake, "Hello, I can assure you that everything will be perfect for your special day." 

Alex shakes their hand a bit frantically, running a hand through his hair, "Oh, okay..that's good thank you.."

Hercules puts his hands on Alex's shoulders, "Come on let's go talk to John." Alex nods and leads the way, stopping at a closed door. Hercules hums, "What are the pronouns today?"

"John's using they/them pronouns today."

Hercules nods before knocking on the door, "Hey Johnny, can you open the door for us?" 

There's a muffled voice from behind the door, strained "Herc it's gonna be ruined..everything's gonna go wrong."

"No it's not, we're not gonna let that happen. I'm gonna start on sketches for an even better dress for you tonight, and start sewing tomorrow. We found a solution to the cake problem, and I have the florist here with me." 

Lafayette cuts in, "Oui, I will make absolute that it will be perfect."

There's shuffling behind the door and a soft click, before the door opens. John stands there, face red and wet from crying, Alex pushes past Hercules in order to pull John into a hug.

Hercules leads Lafayette out of the room, hand on the small of their back. He sighs as they make it to the living room, "Sorry I didn't realize they were feeling this bad about everything.."

Lafayette shakes their head, "Non, no need to apologize. It is a stressful time, I do not know how I would react if I was told my dress would not be ready so close to the wedding." 

Hercules huffs angrily, "I can't believe they did that, John got fitted and everything like a year ago so they have no excuse.." he rubs his temples, "give me one second hon, I'm gonna go grab my sketchbook and pencils so I can get everything started for them." They nod, pulling him in for a soft kiss before letting him run down to the car.

They stand awkwardly in the middle of the living room until Alex and John come in, hand in hand.

Alex blinks a few times, "Oh! Have a seat, make yourself at home. Would you like something to drink?"

They shake their head "Ah no thank you, I am fine."

He nods before turning to John, "Hon this is Lafayette, the florist." 

John smiles and puts out their free hand o shake, "It's nice to meet you, I'm sorry about all of.." they move their hand to gesture behind them, "..that."

Lafayette smiles, shaking their hand, "No need to apologize, it is an understandable reaction to what has happened."

Hercules comes back in, smiling wide when he sees John, "Just the person I wanted to see, wanna get started? Or do you wanna wait til tomorrow?"

John smiles, "Tonight? Please?" Hercules nods, sitting on the couch and patting the spot next to him, which John takes. The two start going over ideas and styles.

Alex chuckles, patting Laf's shoulder, "They might be a while, you sure you don't want anything to drink?"

They smile, "I will take tea if you have it?" Alex nods and gestures for them to follow into the kitchen as he starts the tea.

"So, you and Herc yeah?" He places a cup of tea in front of them.

They feel their face flush as they nod, "Oui, me and Hercules.."

Alex nods "Hmm he's a good guy and I'd hate for someone to hurt him," he makes eye contact with them, "he's more sensitive then people tend to think. Keep that in mind." They nod, unsure how to react. Alex stares for a few seconds longer before turning to grab a cup of coffee.

Lafayette nervously sips at their tea, trying not to let the awkward silence get to them. They lift their head as they hear footsteps coming into the kitchen.

"Babe! You've gotta see what Herc did." John comes walking in, carrying Hercules's sketchbook, Hercules trailing close behind them. 

They set the book on the table, showing off the gorgeous sketch of an A-line wedding dress with lace sleeves. Upon closer inspection, the pattern in the lace is made up of flowers and vines, myrtle flowers to be more precise. 

Lafayette smiles, "Love and joy." At the confused looks they receive, they explain "Myrtle, the flower in the sleeves, it means love and joy."

Hercules stands behind their chair and wraps his arms around them, "I might've done some research for it." He smiles. 

Alex smiles, "It's gorgeous dude, stunning really." He turns to John, "You'll look so wonderful in it mi estrella." 

John huffs out a laugh, "Stop, you're being sappy again babe."

Pulling them close Alex presses a kiss to his cheek, "We're getting married in only a few months, in allowed to be sappy." 

Hercules rolls his eyes and tugs on Laf's hand, whispering, "Lets leave them be for a bit. I've got a room here- well it's the guest room but I'm here often enough for it to practically be mine. Anyway there's pajamas and stuff you can use if you'd like? I've still gotta revise the sketch a bit, so it might be a late night. Oh shit I never asked if you were okay with that! I can totally take you home first if-" he's cut off by Lafayette's lips on his.

"I told you that I wanted to spend tonight with you no? That still, how you say, stands." Hercules nods and leads them into the room, he pulls open a few drawers and gestures for them to take some. 

He pulls off his shirt and starts rummaging for pajamas, Lafayette watches him. Their eyes catching on the pale scars on his chest. Hercules covers himself with a shirt, "I'm sorry but..could you not stare? It just makes me feel..uncomfortable." 

Guilt instantly washes over them, they slowly reach out for him unsure if it is okay or not. When he doesn't pull away, they cup his cheek and kiss him softly, "I am so sorry mon amour, I did not mean to make you feel that way."

He nods, small smile on his face "I know.."

They smile back, holding him a moment longer before undressing themselves and finding pajamas. They pick a pair of his basketball shorts and a tank top, spinning around and giggling, they ask, "How do I look?"

Hercules grabs their waist and kisses them, "I think I love the way you look in my clothes."

As their arms wrap around his neck, they smirk, "Maybe you'd like the way I look more without them?"

Hercules tenses, "Um..I..Oh god I'm sorry it's just that I'm ace? I really just don't like stuff like that? Like sex stuff? I'm sorry."

They hug him tightly, "Do not apologize for who you are Hercules, I still feel the same way about you now as I did before. I should be apologizing for making a comment like that without knowing." 

He shakes his head "You didn't know, you don't have to apologize either."

They nod smiling, "Then it is settled, neither of us should be apologizing. Let us head back?" Hercules nods, taking their hand as they walk out and into the living room, where John and Alex are cuddling on the couch watching tv.

Hercules sits at the other end, lifting an arm so Laf can settle underneath it while he sketches. The soft sound of his heartbeat, mixed with the tv, and the scratching of a pencil on paper, help them drift to sleep.


	5. Bamboo: Strength & Loyalty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments/kudos/critiques always welcome.....and they give me motivation

Hercules smiles down at the sleeping person, smoothing their hair back.

"You really like them huh?" John's voice brings Herc back to reality. He feels his face flush.

"Yeah...we only met like two days ago but I feel really close to them you know? It's almost like we were meant to be...never mind that sounds stupid."

Alex chuckles, "It doesn't sound stupid man, it just sounds like you're in love." He kisses John's head, "And trust me I know what that feels like." John playfully shoves him, their cheeks turning pink.

Herc stares down at Laf, "Love...?" He bites his lip, rubbing their back gently. A soft smile forms on his face as they snuggle closer, "Yeah..I think you're right."

John smiles happily, whispering to Alex, "Look at him..he seems so happy."

Alex nods, leaning into John, "Yeah, it's nice that he found someone."  
  
  
• • • •

  
Lafayette pushes their face further into the soft, warm, pillow they're laying on, humming in satisfaction. They realize they aren't in their bed when they feel a hand running through their hair, 'Ah that's right, we are at his friends..but when did I fall asleep?' They push themselves up, blinking blearily at Hercules.

Hercules smiles at them, "Hello sleeping beauty."

They hum, still half asleep, and bury their face in his neck. The feel his laughter as he wraps his arms around them.

"Still tired love? You can go back to sleep." He starts rubbing soothing circles into their back.

They let out a content sigh, "Hmm, voulez vous attendre. Ne veux pas dormir seul." Hercules stares at them confused for a moment.

Alex laughs, "They want to wait for you."

Hercules kisses their head, "Alright, I'm almost done then we can head to bed love." They nod against him, cuddling closer. He spends a few more minutes finishing up the sketches of the dress before closing the book and setting it on the table. "Do you want me to carry you love?"

They nod, feeling him stand with them in his arms, "Tu es tellement fort mon amour.."

Alex and John snicker at Hercules's confused, yet fond, expression, "They like how strong you are." John giggles.

Hercules smiles shyly and kisses the top of Lafayette's head. He carries them into the room, gently laying them onto the bed before climbing in himself.

Lafayette wraps themselves around him, like an octopus, and shoves their face into his neck, "Je t'aime.."

Hercules runs his fingers through their hair until they fall asleep. He sighs happily, kissing their head and mumbling, "I love you." He falls asleep listening to their even breathing and soft snores.  
  
  
• • • •

  
The smell of coffee dances through the air, pulling Hercules out of his slumber. He sits up groaning, and rubs his eyes and stretches. He hears grumbling to his right, turning he sees Lafayette laying on their stomach, looking up at him. He kisses their forehead, "Morning hon, how'd you sleep?"

They yawn and sit up, "Hm morning mon amour, I slept wonderfully." They smile sleepily, leaning against his shoulder "How did you sleep?"

Pressing a kiss to their head, he chuckles, "Great, it felt nice, having you in my arms." He hears them giggle, "Wanna get up and get breakfast hon?" He feels them nod against his shoulder. He gets up, pulling Laf out of the bed, "Let's go love." He leads them into the kitchen where Alex is making a pot of coffee.

"Morning you two, coffee?"

Lafayette pulls away from Hercules's side, reaching for a mug, "Oui thank you.." they add two sugars and some cream before downing half of it.

Hercules laughs grabbing the other mug Alex was offering, "Thanks man." He adds four sugars and cream, smirking at Alex's grimace, "Not all of us like the taste of bitter bean juice Al."

Alex sticks out his tongue, "That doesn't mean you should just drink sugar and cream, there's barely any coffee in there."

Hercules shrugs, taking a long sip without braking eye contact with him. Alex rolls his eyes, making his own mug.

John shuffles into the kitchen, wrapping his arms around his fiancé's waist, "Mornin sweetheart."

Alex smiles, turning to give him a kiss, "Morning babe," he hands him his coffee, made just how he likes it, "pronouns?"

John takes a sip and hums in bliss, "Thank you, he/him today." Alex nods, pressing another kiss to his lips.

Hercules takes a seat next to Laf at the table, noting they seem much more awake after the coffee. They smile widely at him, taking his hand in theirs, whispering, "You were right about them, the first day, when you said they were perfect for each other. It is such a nice thing to see, such true love."

Hercules nods biting his lip, "It is.." _'Maybe we could be like that..eventually?'_ He sees John walking over and raises his arm as an invitation, which he takes leaning into his side sipping his coffee. "You're always so cuddly in the morning Johnny boy. You wanna take one last look at the sketches before I start on the dress? When you wake up of course." He feels him nod against his chest, "Alright cool, I'll probably start everything tonight, and I'll send pictures of it as it comes along."

Alex smiles, "Thanks Herc, you're the best, this really means a lot." He sits down, letting John move from Herc's side and into his lap, he presses a kiss to his temple.

Hercules waves his hand dismissively, "Its fine, really, you guys know I love making stuff for you."

"Laf, are you coming to the wedding with Herc?" John mumbles out the question with his lips against his mug.

Hercules flushes, "Oh I hadn't asked yet...but would you like to?"

"Oui! I'd love to! Oh when is it? Hercules never gave me the details." They squeeze his hand smiling happily.

"In a few months, not too long." Alex smiles giddily at John, "Not too long at all."

Lafayette hums, "I'm sure I can get something by then..oh! Should we match cher? What colors are you wearing?"

Hercules chuckles, "I'm just wearing a black suit, grey shirt and a green tie."

Lafayette nods, "I shall find a green dress then," they kiss his cheek smiling, "and we can match."

Hercules kisses them, "Sounds wonderful, can't wait to see it."

They nod, laying on his shoulder, "Hmm you could come with too, if you would like I mean."

Hercules smiles and nods, "I'd love too babe. We could even go today."

Lafayette nods excitedly, smiling "Oui, lets."

"We should go out for breakfast, what do you guys say?"

Hercules turns to john and smiles, "I'm down, Laf?"

They nod and stand, "I'll go get ready." They head back to the room to change.

John stands up, "Me too," he kisses Alex, "be right back hon."

Alex nods smiling, "I'll be right behind you."  
He turns to Hercules when John leaves, taking a sip of his coffee. "Hey, I know you say it's no big deal but it really is a big deal to us. Thank you so much for making his dress, I-I don't know how to repay you man. Seriously, and you came over when we were panicking and you helped us calm down and you're just such an amazing friend Hercules..." he doesn't know when he dropped his head to stare into his coffee, but his head snaps up when he feels Hercules lift him into the air in a hug.

"Alex. It's nothing, really. You know me, I love helping, I'm always going be there for you guys no matter what. I love you guys, you both have been there with me through my transition, hell even before I was even able to start transitioning. That meant the world to me, you guys were my rocks in a difficult part of my life, and right now I'm gonna be that rock for you guys."

Alex nods into his chest, his voice cracks as he speaks, "Thank you..." he feels Hercules press a quick kiss to his head. He swallows hard, trying to stay composed, "I'm gonna go get dressed.."

Hercules puts him down, "Alright man, me too." He smiles, ruffling his hair. The two part ways, going to their rooms to change.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not much happened in this chapter oops? I'm not sorry tho I'm always a slut for Herc/Alex friendship my dudes. And you can pry sleepy cuddly john from my cold dead hands.


	6. Alchemilla Ladys Mantle: Comforting Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Get ready for some insecurities

Once everyone was dressed and ready, the four of them walk to the breakfast place. Lafayette reaches for Hercules's hand, smile on their face. Hercules sighs happily, squeezing their hand softly. He watches as Alex wraps an arm around John, the two of them laughing at something one of them said, heads pressed together. He slows his pace, taking Laf with him, to let the two of them be. 

Lafayette leans their head against his shoulder, stifling a yawn,

"Still tired love?" 

They nod their head, releasing his hand and wrapping their arms around his waist, "Warm." They smile up at him. He kisses their head, wrapping an arm around them.

"You two just gonna cuddle out here or are we gonna eat?" 

Hercules looks up to see Alex holding the door open with a smirk. He rolls his eyes, "As if you two weren't all over each other a second ago." He and Laf walk in, following Alex to the booth. 

John smiles up at them when they arrive, grabbing Alex's hand and tugging him into the seat next to him. Hercules chuckles, letting Laf in first, they kiss his cheek before sliding in. Sitting down, he grabs his menu and starts scanning through it, "Man I'm starving."

John nods, "Me too, didn't even realize it until I saw all the food, now can't choose." He laughs.

Alex rolls his eyes smiling, "You always say that hon, but you always pick the same thing." 

John pouts and puts his menu down, "...Yeah, you're right.."

Hercules laughs, turning the page of the menu. "What are you gettin love?"

Lafayette hums, "I am thinking about the cinnamon roll pancakes." 

Hercules nods, "Those are really good, especially with the toasted pecans. I'm thinkin about gettin The Spread." 

"Dude that's so much food, are you even gonna finish it all?" Alex raises a brow.

Hercules shrugs, "You can all pick off it too." 

John smiles leaning in, "I'm stealing all your home fries." 

The group jokes and laughs until the server comes to take their orders, and soon enough their food arrives. The sever sets down three different plates in front of Hercules before handing out the rest of the plates.

John huffs out a laugh, "Jesus Herc, you're takin up the whole table." He leans over and grabs a bite of home fries.

"Hey! At least wait til I've had a bite!" Hercules tries to sound serious, failing as he laughs in the middle of it. He notices Lafayette sneak some of his fruit. He playfully glares at them, "Excuse you." They just smile, pulling him in for a strawberry flavored kiss, Alex takes this distraction as his queue to steal a strip of bacon. "Hey!" Alex smirks and stuffs the whole strip in his mouth before Hercules can do anything. Hercules pouts, cutting up his pancakes and stuffing them in his mouth. The rest of the group laughs. Lafayette pats his shoulder with a smile, offering him a bite of their pancakes, Hercules happily takes it.

At the end of breakfast Hercules and John fight over who pays, before deciding to split the check. Once everything is boxed and payed for the two couples make their way back to the house. 

 

• • • 

 

Hercules and Lafayette get ready to leave, hugging Alex and John goodbye. 

Alex stands on his toes to hug Lafayette, he whispers "You guys are good together, don't screw it up." He let's go of them to hug Hercules, whispering, "Don't let them go man." 

John hugs Lafayette smiling, "It was so nice meeting you. S'il te plait ne lui fais pas de mal, tu es bien ensemble et je ne veux pas que ça finisse." 

Lafayette nods seriously, "Je ne songerais jamais à le blesser ou à le laisser partir." 

John nods with a soft smile, he pulls Hercules into a hug, "Thanks again for everything man, you're a lifesaver." 

Hercules lifts John off the ground in a hug, "Of course dude, you know I'm always happy to help."

After finishing their goodbyes, the couple climbs into the car, ready to go dress shopping. The car ride is quiet save for the radio playing.

Parking in front of the mall, Hercules gets out and opens Lafayette's door for them. 

They smile, "Thank you mon nounours." They kiss his cheek before taking his hand and leading him into the mall, "Where do you think we should go first?" Saying nothing, Hercules just leads them into a small dress shop. 

He sits them in front of the dressing rooms, "Do you trust me?" At their nod he smiles, "I'm gonna grab a few dresses for you to try on." He presses a quick kiss to their head before going around the store searching. He comes back a few minutes later with an arm full of dresses, and a smile to rival the sun, "Go in the room and I'll hand you one at a time to try on." 

Lafayette tries to peek at the dresses but he pulls them out of their sight, they pout and step into the room. 

Hercules hands them the first dress, they undresses, pulling the green sleeveless floor length gown on. They open the door and turn for Hercules to zip up the back, "What do you think?" They ask him as they look at themselves in the mirror. 

Hercules smiles and kisses their shoulder, "I think you're gorgeous."

Lafayette giggles and rolls their eyes. They stare at themselves; the dress touches the floor even with how tall they are, the waist didn't fit right, the top part fit oddly in the chest, and the lack of sleeves showed off their broad shoulders. They frown, "I think I would like to try the next one?" Nodding, Hercules hands it to them. They quickly undress, pulling on the next dress, a green knee length simple sleeveless dress. They open the door to show Hercules.

He smiles, placing his hands on their hips, "You look amazing."

They feel themselves flush, sleeveless shows off their shoulders, it's simple not enough to draw attention there instead of the fact they shouldn't be wearing it. They put out their hand for the next dress, they take it and change. For the next half hour or so it goes much the same with each new dress; shoulders too broad, waist too high, waist too low, chest to flat, legs too long, so on and so forth. They feel tears prick their eyes as they try to take a deep breath. 

Hercules knocks on the door, "Laf, what's wrong?" Sighing they unlock the door, letting him step in. Hercules frowns, "Honey can you tell me what's wrong?"

Lafayette takes a shuttering breath, "I'm sorry...this happens sometimes when I shop. It's just...feels like nothing fits right. That I don't look right. That I shouldn't be wearing this..." 

Hercules pulls them into his chest, "Oh sweetheart..you're so gorgeous ok? No matter what you wear you always look stunning." They sigh, leaning into his touch. 

They take a determined breath, "I think I'd like to try one more dress?" Hercules smiles brightly and nods. He presses a quick kiss to their lips before picking through the dresses for the perfect one. He makes a triumphant sound when he finds it, handing it to them. 

They pull on the dress, staring at themselves in the mirror before showing Hercules. The skirt puffs out enough to hide the fact their hips aren't what they wish they were, stopping just above the knee, the top decorated with lace vines that cascade onto the lace quarter sleeves. They smile, doing a little twirl, before opening the door. 

Hercules smiles widely, "You look stunning." They bite their lip, smile growing. "I take it this is the one?" 

They nod excitedly before pulling him into a deep kiss, "Thank you so much mon nounours." 

Hercules smiles softly, "Of course honey, go ahead and change so we can buy this and see if we can find anything else you might want." Lafayette does as asked, handing the dress to Hercules when they finish changing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all   
> kudos make me smile   
> and comments make me feel warm and fuzzy inside   
> both of these thing motivate me to write more


End file.
